Réminiscences
by Neko's family
Summary: Kuroneko : C'est une fic que j'ai écrite y'a déjà un pitit bout de temps et je ne savais pas si c'était buvable ou pas.... A vous de me dire si ça passe, ou non.... Thanks !


Série : Gundam Wing  
  
Auteur: Kuroneko  
  
Genre : Alors.....Hm..... Fuite, traque, passé mouvementé, et.... Et pourquoi j'vous emmerde, c'est qu'un prologue, bon Dieu ^____^;;;;;;!!!!   
  
Couples : Y'en a pô là tout de suite maintenant, mais ça viendra ^_^ *Zieute son bloc note* Oui, ça viendra.....   
  
Disclaimer : J'ai rangé ma chambre, j'ai fouillé la cuisine, j'ai nettoyé le salon, j'me suis fait jeter de la chambre de Shiro par la peau du c**, et j'les trouve toujours pô T-T!! Y s'peut qu'ils soient pas à moué....... What's a pity!!!!   
  
Notes: Si vous pouvez lire cette fic, c'est surtout grâce à Shin Shiroi Maxwell de moua (LOVE LOVUYA ^o^) , à Lawie, pour sa bêta lecture et pour ses...Euh.... "Encouragements", on va dire ^___^;;;;, et à ma sista Shironeko qui possède une panoplie, et le guide qui va avec, de la parfaite tortionnaire..... Quand je dis que chuis en voie de disparition XD!!!!!   
  
Les ~¤~ permettent de changer de point de vue.   
  
REMINISCENCES   
  
PROLOGUE  
  
La lune, diaphane et pleine, luisait dans le ciel d'un noir ébène. Aucune étoile ne brillait, rendant cette nuit des plus sinistres. La forêt avait un aspect inquiétant, semblable à l'atmosphère qui se dégageait des films d'horreurs. Ceux où un monstre, difforme et affamé de chair fraîche, sortait des buissons comme un diable hors de sa boîte pour dévorer, dans une orgie sanglante, les pauvres promeneurs innocents qui passaient par là. Les ténèbres régnaient en maîtres, en ces lieux. Dans les hautes branches, comme une carapace brillante, la neige durcie réfléchissait la lumière du ciel. Quelque part, une alarme retentit, des coups de feu la suivirent de très près. Des cris percèrent le calme qui enveloppait auparavant les bois. Puis, tout cessa brusquement... Deux petites silhouettes se détachèrent alors de l'obscurité ambiante, au milieu des arbres gelés...   
  
~¤~  
  
Sous les rayons de lune, deux enfants couraient. Une fillette, d'environ 8 ans, tenait fermement un garçonnet, de presque 5 ans, par la main. Elle laissait flotter, au gré du vent, une masse de cheveux d'un noir de jais qui, sous la lumière des astres nocturnes, reflétaient un bleu sombre. Ses yeux, de la même couleur que sa chevelure, étaient décidés et, malgré tous ses efforts, laissaient poindre une étincelle de peur. Habillée d'une robe blanche à col marin, elle ne lâchait pas la menotte de l'enfant qui la suivait, de son mieux. Le garçon, qui portait une sorte de salopette d'un bleu azuré sur un t-shirt à manches courtes, regardait alternativement, de ses yeux d'un bleu semblable à l'océan, celle qu'il suivait à grand peine et derrière lui. Ses cheveux bruns, en bataille, étaient ébouriffés par la brise nocturne. Ses traits, fins et délicats, étaient caractéristiques du Japon, comme la fille qui lui tenait la main. Seuls ses yeux, d'une couleur unique, différaient. Ils couraient, de toutes leurs forces. Ensemble, ils avaient réussi à s'échapper de l'Enfer, et s'étaient promis qu'ils n'y retourneraient pas. Du moins, pas vivants. Il faisait froid, la tempête de neige n'allait plus tarder. Quelques flocons, d'un blanc douteux, tourbillonnaient paresseusement. Un brouillard épais menaçait de se lever à tout instant. La gamine se prit à espérer qu'il se lève vite, souhaitant de tout son cœur qu'il leur vienne en aide en les dissimulant à leurs poursuivants. Elle était trop préoccupée, et le petit trop fatigué, pour remarquer les gouttelettes de sang qui marquaient leur passage, laissant une trace pourpre sur la fine pellicule de neige immaculée....  
  
~¤~  
  
ILS suivaient les minuscules gouttes de sang que les mômes laissaient, ça et là, derrière eux. La piste sinuait entre les arbres et filait vers la vallée, vers la ville....LEURS regards se firent haineux. Alors, ces sales mioches avaient l'intention de se réfugier dans la capitale. Il LEUR serait impossible de les retrouver sans provoquer un mouvement de panique populaire. Ce genre de publicité, "Ceux d'en Haut" s'en passeraient volontiers et nieraient toute implication. Et, bien sûr, on les croiraient sur parole, comme d'habitude, et toute la faute sera rejetée sur un marginal. Puis, on LEUR reprocherait de n'avoir pas accompli les ordres et ILS seraient très sévèrement sanctionnés.... Une solution LEUR restait : les rattraper avant qu'ils n'atteignent leur objectif...Et, si on estimait qu'ILS avaient bien travaillés, ILS auraient peut être le droit de les tuer, ces mioches insupportables. A moins qu'on n'ait d'autres projets pour eux... LEURS yeux se remplirent d'une joie malsaine. De toute façon, ces morveux suivront le même chemin que les autres : soit, dans le meilleur des cas, ils crèveront ; soit, dans le pire des cas, ils subiront les expériences des savants de la base. A cette pensée, ILS esquissèrent une grimace de dégoût. Même EUX auraient préférés mourir dans d'atroces souffrances que de servir de cobayes à ces fous en blouse blanche (1)... Cogiter ne LEUR servirait à rien, décidèrent-ILS. Il LEUR fallait agir. C'est sur cette décision, qu'ILS entamèrent la chasse.   
  
~¤~  
  
A quelques kilomètres de là, la fille força l'allure, entraînant l'enfant qui la suivait à accélérer. Elle n'entendait que le bruit de la neige qui crissait sous leurs pieds nus; son cœur, qui cognait dans sa poitrine, la poussait à continuer. Elle refusait de supporter, à nouveau, l'espèce d'entraînement qui leur était destiné. Un instinct de bête traquée l'avertit qu'ILS se rapprochaient. Les sapins, d'un blanc sale, défilaient comme des ombres, spectres sortis tout droit d'un cauchemar angoissant et sans fin. Le petit fatiguait, elle l'avait remarqué. Un amas rocheux, à première vue creux, lui sauta aux yeux. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir se reposer un instant. Elle resserra sa prise sur la petite main et sentit le regard intrigué dans son dos. Désignant le rocher du doigt, elle ne se retourna pas, préférant mobiliser son énergie à les mettre en sécurité. Il ne lui demanda rien, et fit de son mieux pour arriver le plus vite possible à leur futur arrêt. Ils arrivèrent assez vite prés de la pierre et, là, ils se permirent de souffler un peu. Le garçon se laissa tomber sur le tapis blanc et glacé, haletant, le regard fixé sur le morceau de ciel qu'on pouvait voir à travers les cimes des arbres.   
  
-Yuki, daïjobu dessu ka? demanda la fille.   
  
-....Hai, Tsukiyo-san. (2)  
  
-Yosh.....  
  
La dénommée Tsukiyo acquiesça et, se retournant face au chemin qu'ils avaient parcourus, ferma les yeux. Elle se concentra à l'extrême pour utiliser ce pouvoir qu'elle avait obtenu, suite aux expérimentations des scientifiques...  
  
Enfin, après quelques secondes qui lui parurent des heures, elle put visualiser ce qu'elle voulait. Et, ayant identifié de quoi se composait sa vision, elle pâlit. Des êtres monstrueux, dépourvus d'âme, ressemblant plus à des animaux repoussants qu'à des hommes, étaient à leur poursuite. ILS étaient à environ 3 kilomètres. Elle se souvenait les avoir vus, une fois, traquer un prisonnier. Ce n'était qu'à titre d'essai, mais la cruauté dont ILS avaient fait preuve était sans limites. Les images affluaient, chaque scène se mettait en place avec netteté. ILS avaient rattrapé leur "proie" sans problèmes, après s'être amusés comme des chats jouant avec une souris. Les hurlements de douleur, perçants, la fontaine pourpre qui avait giclé lorsqu'ILS l'avait démembré, les flaques de sang absorbées par la neige, désormais d'une teinte rouillée, le bruit que faisaient les os une fois séparés du corps, une fois brisés, la matière grise qui tachait les troncs des arbres, le silence oppressant qui avait suivi... Tout lui revenait.   
  
Tsukiyo ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Son frère la fixait, sans ciller. Elle n'eut pas à lui dire qu'ils étaient poursuivis, Yuki le savait, comme elle, dés l'instant où ils avaient franchis le grillage du camp. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance de n'avoir pas été rattrapés avant d'avoir pu atteindre la forêt "naturelle", celle qui les empêchaient d'apercevoir la ville, comme les autres. Tous deux espéraient de toutes leurs forces atteindre ce qui leur apparaissait comme l'endroit idéal pour pouvoir exister, pour vivre comme des êtres humains. Le groupe qu'ils avaient, là bas, était soudé et chacun avait promis aux autres de réussir à fuir pour lui mais aussi pour les autres. Car c'était moins difficile de continuer en sachant qu'un des leurs était dehors, ça leur laissait une minuscule étincelle d'espoir que personne ne saurait éteindre. Yuki se releva et prit la main de sa sœur, et, d'un accord tacite et silencieux, ils reprirent leur course effrénée dans la sombre forêt.   
  
~¤~  
  
ILS s'étaient mis en formation n°A23, comme lors des entraînements, pour rattraper l'ennemi sans que celui ci ait une chance, même infime, de LEUR échapper. Chacun d'entre EUX appliquait, à la lettre, le rôle qui LEUR était attribué lors de missions telles que celle ci. ILS pouvaient sentir l'arôme subtil de la peur flotter dans le sillage des deux gosses. Cela LES réjouissaient vraiment, la traque prenait des allures de jeu. Jeu qu'ILS étaient sûrs de remporter, et dont ILS tiraient un malin plaisir à laisser un espoir à LEURS proies. Car, une cible qui croit avoir une chance de s'en tirer est plus vivace, et plus amusante à éliminer, qu'une cible qui est résignée. D'ailleurs, ILS étaient sûrs et certains d'une chose. Ces deux marmots n'avaient aucune possibilité de LEUR échapper. Non seulement ILS étaient à 20 contre 2, mais en plus, ILS avaient quelque chose que ces misérables mioches n'avaient pas : le goût du sang. Il LEUR était facile, voire jouissif, de repérer une proie et de la saigner, de la torturer, de lui faire regretter la Mort en elle même. Oui, c'était tellement agréable.... ILS secouèrent la tête, l'heure n'était pas aux fantasmes. ILS devaient rattraper ces deux microbes et ensuite....Un rictus inquiétant apparut sur LEURS visages, et ILS se concentrèrent sur leur course-poursuite.   
  
~¤~  
  
Tsukiyo luttait en elle même pour ne pas jeter de brefs coups d'œils en arrière. Elle le sentait, tout son être le savait, ILS approchaient. Et de plus en plus vite, comme si ILS souhaitaient les presser afin qu'ils puissent s'enfuir de la base. Et peut être que... Elle secoua la tête, c'était stupide. LEUR but était de les ramener, morts ou vifs, pas de les aider. Comme si ces créatures pouvaient avoir une conscience, ou une âme...Ridicule....Fixant toujours leur chemin, elle constata qu'ils allaient devoir descendre une pente pour atteindre les premières habitations. Encore quelques centaines de mètres et ils seraient à l'abri, loin du quotidien maudit qui avait été leur depuis leur venue au monde. Tsukiyo laissa un sourire effleurer ses lèvres. Enfin le destin leur souriait. Ils allaient avoir une vie à peu prés normale, à présent. Peut être même que ce qui s'était passé là bas, dans quelques mois, ne serait plus qu'un vague souvenir, reclus dans leur mémoire. Peut être qu'ils finiraient par oublier.... Elle l'espérait. Pour affronter dignement le futur, il faut, quelques fois se débarrasser du passé qui traîne derrière vous. Et, ses pensées remplies d'espoir en cet avenir si prometteur, elle resserra sa prise sur la main de son frère et l'encouragea, ainsi, à atteindre la ville qui leur tendait les bras...  
  
~¤~  
  
L'odeur de peur s'était teintée d'un fort sentiment d'espoir..."Parfait.", se dirent-ILS. Le point culminant du jeu allait être atteint très bientôt. Si ILS avaient eu des lèvres, nul doute qu'ILS en auraient souris...  
  
~¤~  
  
Ils amorcèrent la montée de la côte...Enfin... Après tous ces sacrifices, tous ces efforts, toutes ces pertes...La capitale allait s'étendre sous leurs yeux. Des lumières de toutes les couleurs, de toutes les formes, des lasers qui éclairerait le ciel nuageux, une ville en effervescence.... Enfin, leurs rêves allaient se réaliser...! Imaginant, le paysage qui s'offrirait bientôt à sa vue, Tsukiyo sentit comme un léger picotement sur l'une de ses jambes. C'est alors qu'elle la remarqua. Une petite égratignure à son mollet droit. La plaie était peu profonde, mais semblait avoir abondamment saignée. Une minute...Si elle avait perdu du sang, alors....Elle se retourna brusquement vers le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru, les yeux pleins d'un espoir mêlé de peur.  
  
" Oh non.... Non....Pas après tout ça....Pas maintenant....Pas quand tout allait changer....!....Ce n'était pas juste.....C'est pas possible...!" Pensa t-elle, refusant de croire à la dure vérité.   
  
Et pourtant, de petites tâches de sang, rendues pourpres par la neige, luisaient derrière eux, sous les rayons de la lune.   
  
Ce ne fut qu'un craquement qui venait des fourrés. Un de ces petits bruits qu'on entend en forêt et dont on se dit, pour se rassurer, que ce n'est que le vent, ou un animal quelconque. Même si la réalité est à des années lumières de ce qu'on veut croire. Mais cela suffisait. Maintenant, Tsukiyo savait qu'ILS n'étaient plus très loin. Et que leurs vies ne tenaient qu'à un fil, fil si fragile qu'une brise l'aurait sectionné. Elle s'obligea à respirer lentement, enrayant de ce fait la panique qui menaçait de la submerger. Quand elle se jugea un peu plus calme, ils étaient arrivés juste en haut de la descente. Au bout, il y avait une route, et les lumières de la cité qui les appelaient à elle. Toutefois, seul son frère irait là bas. Elle sentit sa lèvre inférieur trembler. Tsukiyo ferma les yeux pour bloquer les larmes qui lui brûlait les yeux. Par sa faute, ils ne pourraient pas y aller tous les deux. C'était à cause d'elle et de cette foutue branche qui l'avait blessée. Le désespoir céda la place à un besoin impérieux de protéger son frère. Tsukiyo avait bien un plan pour qu'il atteigne la ville. Elle avait pris chaque donnée en compte. Elle ne pourrait pas LEUR échapper, elle le savait, mais Yuki y parviendrait si tout se passait bien. Elle le regarda, gravant dans sa mémoire chaque trait de son seul et unique parent vivant. Le garçon, sentant un regard posé sur lui, se retourna vers sa sœur et l'interrogea muettement. Elle tenta une ébauche de sourire, aussitôt réprimée devant l'air sérieux et attentif de l'enfant. Il n'attendait pas de mensonges venant d'elle, il voulait la vérité, qu'elle fut plaisante ou pas. Tsukiyo retint un soupir et, gardant ses yeux d'un noir de jais rivés sur la ville étincelante, elle lui exposa posément leur situation.   
  
~¤~  
  
Etrange.....ILS froncèrent les sourcils. L'un des deux morveux avait changé...ILS ne pouvaient pas le voir physiquement, mais son aura était devenue différente, tout à coup.... Elle était devenue presque semblable à celle de l'autre....Bah!!! Ces mouflets devaient avoir reçu les mêmes gènes, voila tout. Pas la peine de se poser des questions stupides. Les capturer était le plus important. Ensuite, ILS pourraient s'amuser...  
  
~¤~  
  
Elle pouvait sentir LEURS souffles chauds et puants, sur sa nuque. Elle refusa obstinément de céder à la curiosité morbide qui l'habitait, et se borna à courir droit devant elle, priant pour qu'ILS la suive. Pour qu'ILS s'éloignent assez de Yuki, pour qu'il ait une chance de s'en tirer vivant....  
  
¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤ Saut dans le temps ¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤  
  
Il pleuvait, ce soir là, dans cette rue mal éclairée de L1. D'énormes nuages noirs couvraient la totalité du ciel. Quelques fois, un grondement lointain se faisait entendre. La pluie ruisselait sur le bitume et s'écoulait dans les bouches d'égouts. Les bâtiments, d'un gris affligeant, dardaient leurs antennes vers le ciel artificiel. Le dirigeant de la colonie, sans doute d'humeur peu encline à la joie, avait décidé de reproduire un soir d'orage. Quelques lampadaires laissaient filtrer une lumière sale, apportant une visibilité, bien que réduite, à quiconque traversait le quartier. Sous un temps pareil, nul doute que personne ne mettait le nez dehors. Mais...   
  
Sous un de ces réverbères, une petite forme, blottie dans un carton renversé pour s'abriter de la pluie, tremblait de froid et de peur. Le petit être releva la tête, laissant ses grands yeux bleus courir sur les façades grisâtres qui s'offraient à sa vue, dans l'espoir de trouver un meilleur abri contre la pluie, et l'air glacé qui s'insinuait sous ses vêtements mouillés. Il ne trouva rien. De toute façon, il s'en était douté, mais, on lui avait dit un jour que ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer. C'était sa grande sœur qui le lui avait appris. L'enfant serra les dents et ferma les yeux, cherchant à refouler les larmes qui se pressaient dés que quelque chose qui évoquait sa sœur se rappelait à son souvenir. Ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer, elle s'était sacrifiée pour qu'il puisse s'échapper. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être faible plus tard, peut être, mais pas maintenant. Non, il devait se montrer digne des efforts qu'ils avaient tous fournis pour tenter de s'évader du camp. Les récents évènements qui avaient ébranlé sa vie revenaient en force. Espérant obtenir par leur biais un faible réconfort, il les laissa le submerger.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de la ville. Mais, contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré, il était seul. Yuki se retourna vers la butte, souhaitant voir apparaître sa sœur et qu'elle le rejoindrait pour qu'ils puissent commencer une existence, un tant soit peu normale. Il fixa, durant de longues secondes, le sommet de la colline, mais personne ne vint. Aucune silhouette ne se trouvait devant la pleine lune, obscurcie par les nuages grisâtres, gonflés de pluie, qui flottaient dans le faux ciel. Alors, fermant les yeux, il se força à établir une "connexion" avec sa sœur....Et il la vit....   
  
~¤~  
  
Elle se débattait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, avec toute l'énergie du désespoir. Dans l'espoir vain de LEURS échapper. Mails ILS la tenait fermement, LEURS griffes rentraient dans sa chair tendre, ILS la plaquait au sol et observaient les alentours. ILS cherchait quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Elle sourit, moqueuse.   
  
-Si vous cherchez mon frère, laissez moi vous dire qu'on s'est séparés juste après avoir franchi le grillage. Donc, vous avez échoués, il s'est enfui. Vous m'entendez ?? Votre mission est un échec ! E-C-H-E-C!!  
  
~¤~  
  
Une haine incommensurable, pareille à un puit sans fond, envahit progressivement tout LEURS corps, à mesure que les paroles de Tsukiyo prenaient un sens. Cette gosse, ce microbe, cette petite salope, LES avait dupés ??!!? EUX ????!!!! ILS avaient étés tournés en bourrique par ce....cette merdeuse ???!! Humiliés par une gamine!! Non, ILS ne pouvaient décemment pas laisser passer un tel affront. Le peu de contrôle qui LEURS restait s'évanouit au contact de cette pensée et LEURS instincts reprirent le dessus. La rage LES aveugla, ILS devaient obtenir vengeance.   
  
~¤~  
  
LEURS griffes, effilées et plus acérées que n'importe quelle arme blanche, laminèrent progressivement la délicate chair de la fillette. Quelques gouttes carmines perlèrent presque aussitôt. Elle serrait les dents pour ne pas crier. Intéressant.... Si elle devait crever de LEURS mains, autant y prendre plaisir. Alors, la partie, la plus agréable du jeu, commença.....  
  
~¤~  
  
Elle se mit à hurler. Pas parce qu'elle avait peur, pas parce que tout son cerveau était engourdi de douleur, pas parce qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir été jetée vivante dans des flammes qui léchaient chaque parcelle de son corps. Elle hurlait pour qu'ILS ne le "voit" pas, pour qu'ILS ne s'occupent pas de lui, pour qu'il puisse s'enfuir loin de tout ça......  
  
~¤~  
  
L'arôme tiède, ferreux, désagréable, du sang envahissait l'air ambiant. Ce liquide poisseux qui diffuse un parfum métallique, une fois apparu.   
  
Son épiderme avait été arraché. On pouvait voir la chair, d'un rouge vif, entre deux lambeaux de peau mate. Le liquide carmin se répandait lentement sur l'herbe, recouverte d'une fine couche de verglas, donnant l'image furtive d'une glace aux fruits rouges.   
  
Les cris de l'enfant résonnaient comme une musique de fond à cet abominable spectacle (3).   
  
~¤~  
  
Ses oreilles lui faisaient mal. Les hurlements que sa sœur poussait émiettaient son cœur en petits morceaux. Il voulait aller l'aider, il voulait plus que tout la sauver, quitte à mourir, autant mourir ensemble. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. L'envie, le besoin impérieux d'y aller, le consumait; mais elle l'avait prévu et y avait remédié...Elle l'empêchait d'approcher, lui intimant l'ordre de se détourner et de partir, parce qu'elle LES retenaient....Et lui, incapable d'écouter sa raison qui lui disait de fuir ou son cœur qui lui ordonnait de protéger sa sœur, n'arrivait plus à esquisser un geste.   
  
~¤~  
  
Sa tête partit en arrière, alors qu'ILS déchiquetaient son corps. Ses si beaux yeux étaient à présent vides, on aurait dit qu'un voile s'y était déposé. Toute étincelle de vie l'avait quittée. Morts, ses yeux étaient morts. Et elle aussi... Dans un état de semi-conscience, Yuki trouva la force nécessaire à détourner son "regard" de la scène horrifiante qui se déroulait devant lui et se dirigea, d'un pas déterminé, vers le hameau, les hurlements de douleur qui résonnaient encore à ses oreilles.   
  
~¤~  
  
ILS levèrent la tête. L'autre était là, pas bien loin. Celle qu'ILS avaient rattrapés LEUR avait menti. Quoi de plus normal, après tout.... ILS délaissèrent le corps, devenu rigide, comme des enfants lassés d'un jouet et attirés par le goût du nouveau. ILS jetèrent un coup d'œil au corps. Ca avait beaucoup saigné, le flot rouge ruisselait sous les rayons de lune, serpentant entre les quelques brins d'herbe qui restaient. La robe, autrefois blanche, en était trempée et ne couvrait plus grand chose de la dépouille de l'enfant. Il était étrange de voir comment un si petit être pouvait contenir autant de sang. Le visage n'exprimait rien d'autre que d'une abominable douleur, masque que prenaient la plupart de LEURS victimes dans la mort. Les longs cheveux noirs étaient éparpillés, se confondant presque avec la noirceur de cette nuit. Les yeux étaient fixes, réduits à deux points dans la pupille. ILS estimèrent avoir vengé LEUR honneur et se lancèrent à la poursuite de l'autre proie.   
  
¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤ Saut dans le temps ¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤  
  
- HEERO!!!!!!!! REVEILLE TOI!!!!!!   
  
Dans l'obscurité de la chambre, deux yeux cobalts s'ouvrirent aussitôt (4).   
  
Tsuzuku.... Peut être....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kuroneko, affalée sur le clavier - Fatiguééééééée -.-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lawie, t'es qu'une tortionnaire :p !!!!!   
  
Shironeko, range la fourche - TU nous oblige à avoir recours à la menace et à la torture, Kuro.   
  
Nekoneko - Mais, à mon avis, le fouet n'était pas nécessaire....  
  
Laimë - * tenant le fouet * Ben pourquoi ? J'amusais bien mwa ??  
  
Shironeko - Oh si!!! Il l'était!!! Sinon, cette fic n'aurait jamais vu le jour!!  
  
Kuroneko, grogne - *Pas plus mal, d'ailleurs.....* Bon, et bien ^_____^;;;;;..... Vos avis, commentaires, menaces de mort lente et douloureuse *Même si j'crois être une espèce en voie de disparition.....*, sont les bienvenus ^______________^!!!!!   
  
Law - Mais nan, t'es pô une espèce en voie de disparition * tapote la tête de Kuro *  
  
Bisous ^o^!!!!!  
  
~¤~  
  
Pities notes débiles.....  
  
(1) Kuroneko - Ca se voit tant que ça que je sort de chez le dentiste??? ^^;;;;;;;;  
  
(2) Shironeko - Pourquoi avoir donné le nom "Yuki" à Heero?? C'est à cause de "Gravitation" ou de "Fruit Basket"??   
  
Kuroneko - Non, non!! C'est parce que "Yuki" veut dire "neige", en japonais.   
  
Shironeko - Comment tu l'sais??   
  
Kuroneko - Il y a un livre sur les prénoms japonais, au CDI.   
  
Shironeko -Ah bon!! Et pour "Tsukiyo"??   
  
Kuroneko - Pareil! Ca signifie "nuit éclairée par la lune".   
  
Shironeko - Mouais.. Des prénoms de circonstances, quoi...   
  
Kuroneko - C'est cela!! ^_____^  
  
(3) Kuroneko - Et on dit merci au DVD "Hannibal" ;p !!!!!!!  
  
(4) Kuroneko - Ou comment clôturer un prologue quand il s'éternise ^_^;;;;;;;;. 


End file.
